Cat Quest
by LadyNekoMimi
Summary: Radish, the new person in tokyo, gets sent hundreds of years into the past and has to try to find a way back home with help from inuyasha's group. My first fanfic! I'm really happy! Rated for future chapters. Mediumshort chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone it's me again! this will be my first fanfic and I would love for you guys to give me pointers! Yes, I do enjoy flames too! (I haven't had a good roasted marshmellow for awile!) My fanfic will have one of my own made-up characters in it and the whole inuyasha gang!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but i do own Radish and if anyone uses her is will sue you for all you have! Muahahaha!!!

'Plup Plup Plup' The sound of rain was overwhelming as Radish darted from one store to the next one, using the umbrella like overhangs to keep the steady downpour off of her. It was a pretty useless task since her school uniform was soaked through; the light brown on the collar and the sleeves, as well as the skirt had turned a blackish color. Her hair in soaked locks, hung limply around her head dripping. "It's a good thing I left my books at home, they would have been ruined!" she said to no one in particular as she continued on her way to the school building. As she reached the end of the street she could see a few of her friend, much like her, running to school trying to make it on time. Radish picked up her pace as she dashed down the sidewalk, stumbling slightly as she went from one street to another. "I'm going to make it on time." She commented as she glanced up to see her school building. Her pace slowed just the slightest once she got inside, and stopped once she took a seat at her desk. The rest of the school day went on as usual for Radish. Once school ended the rain seemed to slowdown. Since she didn't have classroom duty this week, Radish decided to go home early. She made her way home by retracing the path she took this morning. She quickly grew bored being alone and made a mental note to find someone to walk home with. She hadn't made that many friends for she had just moved to Tokyo from the country. As she came upon to her house she looked up at it. The house was nothing special, really. It was just a normal, small, smelly old house. Radish really missed the country: The fresh air, the green lush gardens, and all of the animals. She slowly opened the door to her new house and called "I'm home!" Getting no answer, she ran upstairs to her room and flopped onto her bed with a sigh. "OWWW!" Radish exclaimed and her back hit something hard. Wincing slightly, she rolled over to find out what had caused her the discomfort. There it was. Tucked in between her black and white bedspread was a pendant on a golden chain. Funny thing was that Radish had never seen it before. Wide eyed, she picked up the necklace and slowly looked it up and down. In the very center there was a heart. It seemed to be made out of diamonds, but she wasn't sure. Attached to the heart was a pair of white wings, also appearing to be made out of diamonds. And it all was attached to a single golden chain. Together the pendant was roughly only 2 inches. "My parents could never afford this….." She trailed off as her face flushed. "Maybe I have a secret admirer!" Radish said, happy to have figured it out. Satisfied with this answer she put the necklace on and she was quickly engulfed in a bright red light.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it's me again! I got REALLY bored and decided to type up another chapter seeing as my last one was super short. So please review and enjoy chapter two of Cat Quest! P.S. - I forgot to describe Radish so I will be slowly adding peaces of her info in these next two chapters.

Disclaimer- shakes head wildly Nope, I don't own Inuyasha.

As quickly as she had been engulfed, the red light receded. It its place sat a completely distraught teen. "Th-th-this isn't my bedroom…." Radish started then paused to stand up. "Where am I!?!" she shouted. For the first time she stopped and looked around her, trying to figure out where she was. "So, I'm in a forest…" she said hoping she just hit her head and that this was just another one of her crazy dreams. She reached up and touched the pendant on her neck. "And, I still have this freaky necklace." She finished in an annoyed tone. She paused to listen. In the background she could hear two things. One, a bunch of birds that happen to be flying above and two, the light trickling sounds of a stream. "Well, I might find someone if I follow the stream." She said as she decided to go there.It only took her about 5 minutes to get to the small stream. Radish's mood quickly changed from rather upset to happy in seconds as she sat down on a large bolder and stuck her feet into the water. The water was slightly chilly but it was refreshing. She was soon captivated by watching 4 little minnows dart around a shining piece of what seemed to be glass. As one minnow touched it the fragment seemed to glow. It was like a dance. Swim, touch, glow, swim, touch, glow, and so on. Soon Radish's curiosity got the better of her and she slowly reached down into the water and snatched up the glass like piece. Holding it lightly in her hand she examined it. What ever it was, it was definitely not a simple piece of glass. It was warm to the touch and when she would hold it, it would glow a vivid pink color. Most of all, it made her feel safe. Without thinking she held the small parcel to her chest and made a wish. "Please keep me safe." She whispered. As if it was answering it pulsed and then disappeared.Startled, Radish dropped her hands from where she held them and ran. She didn't understand why she ran, she just _did._ Though she didn't run far she was soon out of breath and gasping. She found herself in a small clearing with wildflowers and few trees scattered. The scent of lilac and honey filled her nose giving Radish a headache and making her stop. As she turned her head to the left, her eyes widened. There, roughly only 20 feet away stood a group of people.

Hey people! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Yes, I know you need the whole shikon jewel to make a wish, but wait and find out what happens! And PLEASE review! Chapter 3 coming soon to a computer near you! (hehe)


End file.
